Guardian 'Angel'
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: In which each of the Phantom Thieves (sans Morgana) has a guardian 'angel' of sorts.


Summary: In which each of the Phantom Thieves (sans Morgana) has a guardian 'angel' of sorts.

 _Note: AU where the PT are the PT as kids, and they have guardian angels. That's it._

 **Warnings: I Don't Even Know Anymore, It Feels Very Pretentious In Some Parts If I'm Being Honest With Myself (Look- Blame The Drama Duo), Fluff, Projecting Sleep On Characters, AU With Kids, I Don't Think I Can Be Any More Obvious About The Guardian 'Angels'.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own p5.

.

The angel hums as he cards a hand through his charge's mess of dark hair, his reddish eyes glowing. His hums turn into a wordless melody akin to a lullaby and his halo shines brighter; his feathery wings- one black, the other white- curve around the child's sleeping form protectively, and he leans forward to press a kiss to young Akira's forehead- a blessing, because his charge is going to need it.

Under his hand, a surge of power thrums through little Akira's body, and the angel can feel Satanael slumbering deep within Akira's core.

The angel grins, a sharp thing that won't look out of place on the face of his darkness-dwelling friend.

Young Akira sleeps on, unaware of the happenings around him, with Hope, manifested in the form of a cat, curled up next to his head.

.

Darkness coalesces into an unseen form in the same corner as his charge, enfolding him into an embrace that he leans into. Darkness caresses his cheek softly and he sighs in relief, his red-brown eyes fluttering shut, letting Darkness hold him as he drifts into sleep, the cacophony of clashing voices of two different Personas within him quieting down under the effects of Darkness' touch.

Darkness loves all of his children, loves them so much he's ready to tear the heavens asunder for them.

And as young Goro rests in his embrace, Darkness knows this particular child has been continuously wronged since his birth.

"Rest, my child." Darkness' eyes glow a demonic red, a grin full of sharp teeth slicing across his face, "Rest, for you soon shall rise up and take back what is rightfully yours, so that you can finally put your ghosts to rest."

.

He reaches a hand into his charge's hair and ruffles it with an excited grin that widens when little Ann's hair stands on end.

Ann blinks and raises her head up to look at her reflection in her window.

"Hey!" She calls out, indignant, and snaps her head around the room for her gaze to unerringly land on him. She pouts, "Did you have to do that?"

He laughs and she pouts harder, "Stop laughing!"

Lightning's grin softens as he considers how blessed he is to have an adorable, sweet charge like Ann.

(She can easily pinpoint his place and figure out what he is doing or saying even though she can't see or hear him!)

Her pout disappears, replaced by a devious grin, and she launches herself from her seat to chase him around the room.

(And oh, his charge is going to be so fast one day!)

.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Fire cheers as her charge races down the road with her hot on his heels, no pun intended.

Young Ryuji reaches his self-appointed finishing line and stops to look at his watch; his eyes glitter with triumph when he realizes his time has improved.

"Yes!" He shouts, pumping a fist in the air, and Fire grins.

"Alright!" She beams, "For your reward! Crepes!"

She ghosts her hands across his shoulders and he turns in the direction she directs him to; he may not be able to guess her position or what she says and does like Lightning's charge can, but Ryuji is very perceptive to her touch.

"Crepes again?"

Fire harrumphs.

.

"Ugh!" She grumbles as she glares at her charge from where she is curled up on a chair, "UGH!" She grumbles louder and her charge doesn't pay her any heed, focused as he is on his canvas.

"Hey!" She of the Forbidden Knowledge, Great Hacker Supreme, also known as the Hermit, whines, "Come _on_! I know you're supposed to eat by now! I have a schedule planned out for this and everything! Do you want me to hack into the fabric of reality to get you something that will really make you let go of your work for just one minute to eat? Come on, my child, feed! For I have _potato sticks_."

Yusuke's head snaps towards her, "Potato sticks?"

She grins triumphantly; it's moments like these that make her glad her charge can hear her perfectly well.

.

"Try this shade of red." Ice indicates the color he's referring to among the crayons and little Futaba squints at him.

"This green? I got you." For all Futaba can't hear him, she can see him perfectly well, and she uses every opportunity to get under his skin by purposefully misinterpreting his visual messages.

Ice sighs and sets his cool hand against her forehead, and she visibly relaxes at the touch, "I don't think you should be out of bed coloring when you should be resting. You're still recovering from the fever you had a couple of days ago."

"I'm fine!" Futaba swats his hand away and stubbornly returns to her drawing.

Ice sighs and takes his Futaba into his arms.

She squirms, "Hey!" It only takes her exactly five seconds before she goes limp in his arms, "You're mean…"

Ice doesn't respond, merely walking to her bed and tucking her in, nodding in satisfaction after he finishes, "You should rest."

.

Lady cards her fingers through young Makoto's hair and gathers it into a small ponytail at the back of her head. Makoto stares thoughtfully at the mirror in front of her, observing her reflection before reaching a hand to the back of her head to touch the small ponytail.

Lady chuckles softly before reaching for Makoto's hair again and taking it out of the ponytail.

"I've been thinking of something lately," Lady says, and her voice soft, "What do you think of braids?"

Makoto looks quizzical, "Braids?" she voices out hesitantly, still not used to being able to hear Lady.

"Yes."

"Okay," Makoto responds, her tone shy, and Lady presses a kiss to the crown of her head before she starts to braid a lock of Makoto's hair.

When Lady is finished, the braid rests on Makoto's head like a band. And Makoto reaches a reverent hand to touch it.

"Could you teach me that?"

"Of course, my sweet."

.

Priestess can't say that she, in any way, likes the fact that her charge (along with her charge's friends) has to fight their way through Mementos.

(On a related note, Priestess absolutely loathes the fact that she can't help her charge with combat- no, that is for Haru's Persona to do.)

At the same time, Priestess can't say that she dislikes how Haru feels free to spread her wings when she is with the rest of the Phantom Thieves, swinging her axe around, and terrifying the tar out of the Shadows that encounter her.

A sharp smile spreads across her face as she observes Haru jumping out of the way of an incoming Zio, before retaliating with a Psio that hits its mark dead on.

Priestess is so proud of her charge.

.

End


End file.
